I'm buzzed not drunk
by bibi 13ca
Summary: A one shot/ smut-DE. Elena: "I'm buzzed, not drunk, there's a difference." Damon:"And what would that be?"  sorry, I suck at summaries; you have a better one inside


**N:**_Ok, __so __this __is __another __smutty-one-shot, __specially __written __for __my __good __friend __Morgan __(morvamp), __because __she__'__s __just __lovely __and __I __wanted __to __give __her __something __to __look __forward __to __after __a __tough __period. __The __first __part __of __the __story __(the__non-smut __part) __belongs __entirely __to __her. __This __is __a __spinoff __from __her __story__ '__A __bite __that __starts __it __all__' __(great __story)._

_For those of you that aren't familiar with the story, don't worry, the one shot still makes sense, I promise. Just know that, in order to protect Elena Damon stays away from Elena…until now, obviously and she decides to show him just how much she missed him._

_Thank you Belatrix99 for beta-reading this!_

_This is a **M**-rated story, there will be mature subject and language, be warned! Other than that, enjoy and review!_

**Let me in!**

Elena was absolutely drunk; of this Damon was sure. They sat on the same couch nearly 6 hours after their discussion regarding Stefan had ended; straying only once to partake in Damon's late night quesadilla snack suggestion.

Damon was well aware of how close Elena was and he vibrated with anxiety at the thought of it. Every few sentences, Elena had reached down and placed her hand on his leg. Damon knew this was simply to balance herself, but the idea of it being more was more than enough to keep him there all night.

Elena was attempting to tell a story regarding a field trip her, Caroline, and Bonnie had taken to the Mystic Falls Zoo, but kept losing track of her thoughts.

"And Bonnie decided it was a good idea to hit Tyler over the head with her stuffed gorilla." She lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned into him as if she was telling him an incredibly important secret and whispered, "Just between you and me, I think it was because she had a crush on him." Following this, Elena let out a laugh contagious enough to make a funeral audience join it.

Damon responded genuinely with his own laugh and thought she looked absolutely beautiful when she was happy. It had been far too long since he had seen Elena smile this much, and it was a glorious site to see. It didn't matter that the alcohol was playing a big part in that, he was just glad she was happy.

Elena broke through his strain of thoughts by waving her hand in front of his face and slurring, "Hello, earth to Damon. I'm in the middle of a very important story regarding a gorilla and… who was I talking about? Oh yes, Bonnie. Bonnie and her stuffed gorilla! Are you still listening?"

Damon chuckled and repositioned his body to show his full attention to her. Elena giggled in response and his frozen heart melted. Her chocolate brown eyes rested on his for a minute before she blushed and looked away. She then waved her hand dismissively through the air and said, "Never mind; the story really isn't that interesting anyway. Let's turn on some music."

She threw herself off of the couch before immediately falling back down. In a flash Damon was there to catch her fall. She looked up at him, let out a laugh filled with embarrassment, and asked, "What would I have done without you?"

Damon replied, "More than likely you'd have continued falling into the soft comfortable couch behind you, but we both know I can never resist the opportunity to show off my supernatural abilities."

"So very true," Elena agreed. "But they somehow fit you…"

He lifted her into an upright position and released her. She made her way to the stereo and sifted through the radio stations before stopping on Marilyn Manson's "Tainted Love." At the sound of it she threw her arms up over her head, closed her eyes, tilted her head back and began singing along to the lyrics.

Damon tried to take his eyes off of Elena finding it inappropriate to stare, but he was completely captivated by her. She was a firework bursting with colors and he feared if he blinked he would miss one.

She shimmied her way back over to Damon and pleaded, "Dance with me?"

He shook his head and through a grin he shouted, "No way!"

She grabbed his wrist, batted her eyelashes seductively and begged, "Please? You know you _can't_ resist me."

_If__only__she__knew._ Damon gave in. He flashed from the couch and had a hand wrapped around Elena's back before she had time to blink. He threw her into a dip and teased, "You're lucky dancing's my specialty."

He lifted her back into an upright position causing Elena to sway. Once she regained her balance, she took the opportunity to grind her body against his. She slowly lifted her eyes and questioned, "Is there anything you aren't good at?"

Damon shot her his famous grin and said, "Of course, breeding bunnies. Every time I tried, Stefan got hungry. I kept telling him this was the one skill I hadn't mastered and it was of incredible importance that I did, but he couldn't help himself."

Elena slapped him on the shoulder and responded, "Oh that's horrible. You had better be joking!"

Damon eyes narrowed as he raised his eyebrows up and down. He smiled, took her wrist and threw her into a spin before saying, "Of course I'm joking, Elena. I'm good at _everything_."

She let out another contagious laugh as she spun back into him. Her face rested nearly inches from his and their eyes stared into each others, neither one attempting to pull away. Damon could feel the invitation of her warm breath against his lips, but made no attempt to accept.

After seconds Elena blinked, breaking the connection and reversed her stance. She once again began moving her hips seductively causing the back side of her body to slide against the front of his. Damon felt desire wash over him, but snapped back to reality before he had given in.

He stole a glance at the clock on the wall and noticed it showed almost 3am. It had been a very long day for both of them and she desperately needed to get some rest. With the amount of alcohol in her system, he predicted she would be sleeping long past noon.

He slowed his hips and she mimicked his movement. The sudden sensual change to her rhythm made his body go stiff. _It__was__definitely__time__to__get__Elena__to__bed._

She continued the grinding motion until she noticed he was standing in place. She turned to face him with an inquisitive brow and questioned, "Why did you stop?"

"I think it's time we both call it a night. It's getting pretty late," he answered.

She pursed her lips into a pout, which Damon realized made her look exactly like a 2-year old and made her way back onto the couch. She flopped down and moved her hand in a circular movement motioning him to sit next to her.

Damon rolled his eyes, but complied by joining her.

Elena knew she was entering dangerous territory. Her senses were blurred and she was feeling a little tipsy. But she was enjoying herself and it had been way too long since the last time she had relaxed. To be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she let loose and had this much fun. But, she knew with 100% certainty that she was not ready for the night to end.

She glanced at Damon sitting next to her and felt an incredible desire to touch his flawless face. It felt like his icy blue eyes tore through her exterior and right into her soul. She had never felt more comfortable and; yet, completely uncomfortable at the same time.

So much had changed between them in the time they had spent apart. _She_ had changed. She had become stronger, but knew he was more than strong enough to compliment her newly found self. Feelings she previously held had disappeared and others had emerged in their place. She wasn't sure how or why this happened, but at the moment she simply wanted to embrace them. But before she did, there were a few things she needed to get out of the way.

She shot an intense look at Damon and continued her thoughts out loud, "You have hurt so many people that I love and I should hate you. You have manipulated me, drank from my friends, turned innocents into vampires, and ultimately killed my brother."

Damon's face turned to one of regret. Elena noticed this changed, but it didn't reverse his past actions.

"What happened to you, Damon?" Elena asked.

Damon appeared confused as he asked, "What exactly do you mean? I don't need a rhyme or reason for why I do what I do. But most of those events have a tendency to be a result of my encounters with one evil vampire, who sort of resembles you."

Elena knew it was going to be difficult to get him to open up again. He had lowered his protective gate once today and the likelihood of him doing it again was slim to none, but she had to try. "That's not what I mean, Damon. When you first showed up in this town you were the epitome of evil. You try hard to prove that it's still in you now, but it's not. You care about the people you hurt. You haven't always, but something changed. Instead of dedicating yourself to harming people, you have switched and now dedicate everything to protecting them. What happened? What made you switch?"

Damon furrowed his brow. He appeared reluctant to continue the conversation, but he answered, "I don't dedicate myself to protecting them, Elena. There is _one_ person I will risk anything to protect and that is _you_. As much as I hate to admit this, you have managed to change a bit of who I am, but just a bit. I care about what happens to you, but don't mistake that for good. I am still evil."

Elena rummaged through her thoughts silently before ultimately releasing a large sigh. She then said, "I should still hate you for what you did, but I can't. You have done things in the past that have really pissed me off; actually, you have been a complete ass! But despite what you think, you have also done things that prove you aren't all evil. They don't exactly make up for your past actions, but they help to even the scale a little."

Damon's expression had returned to its normal icy glare and she had no idea if what she was about to say would affect him in any way, but she had to say it anyway. "I have told you in the past that I would never forgive you for what you did to Jeremy, but I wanted to let you know that I do. You have shown there is enough good in you for me to forgive you."

Evidently her forgiveness meant more to Damon than she had expected. She could see his expression change slightly into gratitude, or maybe it was relief. She knew he was trying to appear unaffected, but she could read him like a book. He made no action other than taking a sip of his drink before replying, "That's not smart of you, Elena. You have more faith in my intentions than I do."

As simply as it came, his honesty had disappeared once again. Elena rolled her eyes knowing it was silly to think Damon was capable of holding an entire conversation without his protective barrier, but she decided to ram right through it as she blurted out, "I really missed you when you pushed me away."

Damon looked down at her and frowned. She could tell he felt terrible about his actions in the past, but he confirmed them. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through, but for once I was following through with what I thought was best."

Damon let out a sigh and began, "I'm dangerous, Elena. It's in my very nature. I tend to act without," he paused as though trying to find the correct word, "…thinking."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, but he continued. "I didn't want to bring any more opportunities for something or someone to hurt you, we both know you succeed in that well enough on your own," he joked and hit his shoulder lightly on hers.

"But don't you think I should have had a say in whether I wanted you around or not?" Elena questioned.

Damon smirked and said, "You don't always choose your safest choices, Elena. And I feared if I left that decision up to you, you'd have picked the wrong choice."

Elena leaned into him making sure he was looking directly into her eyes and stated, "First off, I'm strong and wise enough to make my own decisions. And second, why would you ever believe yourself to be the wrong choice?"

Damon's face closed nearly all of the remaining space between them as he whispered with determination, "Everything you said earlier about the past actions I have made is enough to prove to you that I will always be the wrong choice. If I _was_ the right one, I would have never made them in the first place and there would have never been a need for you to forgive me. I will never be your safest bet and don't you ever forget that!"

Elena's eyes closed slightly, he was so close that she could almost taste him. His scent was intoxicating and overwhelming her and before she knew what she was doing, she whispered in response, "I think you're wrong. But if you're not, then maybe the wrong choice is exactly the one I was always supposed to make." She brought her lips to his slowly only to find his made no movement in response. She pulled away to see a pained expression consuming his face.

"Did I do something wrong?" questioned Elena.

Damon placed his hand on the side of her face, pure sadness reflecting from his eyes, and said, "Of course you didn't, but no matter what you think at this exact moment, it will change tomorrow. You'll realize I'm not the right choice, Elena, and I am definitely not the person you think I am."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled before stating, "Deep down you have always been the person, well vampire, I thought you were. You're impulsive and make bad decisions sometimes, but like you said, that's in your very nature. It might be hard for you to believe, but those are in our _human_ nature actually; we all make mistakes, Damon."

Elena moved her lips until they were millimeters from his. She could feel the static react from the closeness of their skin as she said, "And every day you have slowly transitioned into the amazing, caring, and honest vampire I always knew you were capable of becoming."

"You are drunk," he said.

"I'm buzzed, there's a difference," Elena protested.

"And what would that be?"

"I don't know exactly, but I'm pretty sure there is one," she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead with her fingertips. "I need you to let me in, Damon…" she whispered.

She then pressed her lips against his for a second time, but this time with a little effort from her part, his responded with a tender kiss. She felt his hand lift and graze the bottom of her chin and in return she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck.

There was nothing else she could add to the moment to make it more perfect. Damon had released his defensive walls and she felt completely at ease. With each motion of their lips she felt herself fall deeper into bliss.

Her tongue slipped to the edge of her mouth and teased the traces of his lips. They parted in response allowing her tongue to massage against his. Damon wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and pulled her into a passionate embrace. His right hand reached up to her face and then slid down her back and finished by wrapping itself around the outer side of her thigh.

Her entire body was responding; it felt like it was on fire and it was only building in heat. She wanted more of him, _all_ of him, and not just for tonight.

Following his lead, she lifted one leg before placing it on the opposite side of Damon's causing her to settle into a straddling position. She ran her fingertips along the back of his neck and noticed him shudder slightly at the touch.

In response, she felt Damon's free hand move to the back of her neck and into her hair. It was only seconds before it had become completely entangled.

Sensing his desire, she pushed her body against his and moved her hips in a slow rhythm to show him what she was craving. She knew he wanted the exact thing because she could feel the solid evidence underneath of her.

She began kissing him more passionately, breathes escaping rapidly from her mouth. Damon's hand slipped underneath her T-shirt and Elena's body trebled violently from his touch. His hand slid smoothly on her skin until it got to her chest. He let his index finger slide in the cup of her bra and teased her already hard nipple.

Elena pulled away from the kiss and without much fuss, she took off her top. She was wearing a lacy- black bra that Damon thought looked good enough on her to almost…_almost_ not want to take it off. Of course he immediately changed his mind; as soon and he raised his eyes and saw the seductive smile on her lips.

He had never in his life or afterlife seen such perfection. She was the perfect mix between innocent and naughty, purity and sensuality…she was his _goddess_.

"See something you like Mr. Salvatore?" she asked with a smirk.

"I see something I'd like _to__do_…" he mumbled and before Elena got the time to analyze his words, his hand started its path from the back of her neck, passing all over her vertebral cord and stopping on the small of her back. She would've questioned his move, except she immediately started to feel her bra loosen up. Damon smiled suggestively at her before using his index and middle fingers to pull down the straps of her bra. The clothing fell in his lap and he picked it up, throwing it somewhere on the floor.

"Much better," he said in appreciation.

The way Damon was looking at her made Elena blush slightly. She felt like his gaze was touching her flesh, giving her a tingling sensation between her legs.

He used his index finger to draw an invisible line starting from her lips, caressing her bottom one, sliding over her jaw line, her neck, her collarbone, going from one shoulder to another and Elena shivered under his feather-light touch. He stopped for a few seconds and just looked at her smirking before continuing his path over her chest and breasts, circling her nipples; the move making Elena gasp and grab the decorative pillow that was beside her; her fingers squeezing it as hard as she could.

"The way your body arches for my touch it's just…_perfection_," he murmured in her ear and she smiled back.

"Well, then do something about it!" she said giving him a suggestive look.

He didn't wait for her to tell him twice as he turned her in his arms and pinched her underneath him. He took off his shirt in a heartbeat and let his body cover hers. Elena's hips left the mattress to meet his and he let out a low growl at the sensation of his impossibly hard length against her center.

He started kissing her, starting from her throat, making a quick stop behind her ear and whispered to her that she smelled divine. She wanted to mumble a 'thank you' but the words got caught up in her throat as soon as he took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it.

After he was done with her right ear, he placed a few wet, burning kisses along her slim neck and deepened his tongue into her collarbone. From instinct, Elena crossed her arms around his neck and tangled her thin fingers in his hair.

He soon got to her breasts and Elena forgot how to breathe; for a second she thought she died and she didn't need to breathe anymore. The tip of his tongue was going up and down over her erect nipple…and Elena reached for his belt, but Damon immediately pulled back.

"No, no, no… We're going to need to restrain those impatient hands of yours," with that he took off the belt himself and used it to tie her hands over her head.

"Not fair," Elena complained.

"Just enjoy the ride my love!" he murmured close to her ear and kissed his way down all the way to her bellybutton. He pulled her pants over her hips and Elena let out a sharp cry when he ripped her small thongs' off her.

"We won't be needing those," he said and grabbed her leg, placing the platform of her gladiator sandals over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to take those off as well?" she asked.

"Nah, they match the belt," he said kissing her ankle, then he went up on her leg; he used his tongue to tease the back of her knee and then he concentrated on her thighs, making sure he'd kissed every single inch of skin.

Elena's hands were desperately trying to break free from the nod of his belt, but with no real success.

Damon pushed her leg towards her and kissed the sensitive spot where her leg meets her ass, right before spreading her legs and positioning himself between them.

He kissed her pubic bone, her joints…he kissed her all over the place avoiding the one little spot she craved his kisses on.

"Damon!" Elena shouted.

"I want to taste every inch of you baby," he explained and Elena's head moved to one side, giving him an ice-cold look.

"You did; even some I didn't know I had," she protested.

"When I'm done, I promised you it would be worth the wait," he said and she was sure he was right, but every inch of her body hurt with desire. She needed him _there_…THERE…and she needed him _there_ right now.

After a few more minute of tease his lips finally closed over her rosy buddle of nerves, his tongue pushing against it, making her head spin round and round. He sucked on it and she let out a deep cry of pure ecstasy.

His hands were now on each side of her thighs holding her legs apart, softly caressing her sensitive flesh by going up and down.

At one point he pressed his thumb over her clit and she wondered why; the wonder lasted about two seconds; that's how long it took him to push the tip of his tongue inside her folds. He started moving it in and out with a speed Elena just _knew_ wasn't human.

"God dammit, Damon…stop torturing me; I need you!" she yelled, but he pretended not to hear her.

He stopped and Elena thought she would finally get what she was craving; him, inside her…but that's not what happened.

He flattened his tongue and licked her core up and down a few times before slipping one finger inside her wetness. In that moment Elena was sure she invented a few new cursing words.

"Oh God…" she uttered once he started moving his finger inside.

"Just call me Damon!" he teased.

He added a second finger and his miracle tongue found her clit again, making her sing like a violin. Elena was pulling and pushing her hands inside the belt and she was sure she would get a few 'beautiful' bruises around her wrists, but right now it didn't seem important. All she wanted was to free her hands, pull Damon's jeans off him and have him deep inside her.

His fingers weren't going in and out anymore, more like up and down inside her, hitting her 'holy' spot…her toes curled, her breath was coming in short gasps and she could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers as her release was getting closer and closer.

"Damon…please don't…please don't…don't…"

"Don't what?" he asked seeing she wasn't finishing her sentence.

"Please…don't stop!" she begged.

"I wasn't planning to," he said raising himself a few centimetres and nibbling at her breasts.

Her contact with reality just got cut off and she was now on a land of her own; a land with no name, no pain, and no regret, only pleasure….

"Are you ok?" he asked as soon as she came back from her high cloud of bliss.

"Cocky much?" she asked.

"You almost passed out…" he said knowing exactly how much pleasure he just gave her.

He had his share of women, he had 100 men's share of women, if Damon Salvatore knew one thing, he certainly knew how to pleasure a woman in bed; and out of it if he really wanted to.

He took a moment to remember his first time…. With the priests' daughter; she was three years older than him and a very beautiful girl. She'd been schooled in France and picked up a thing or two from their 'culture'. She told him he would grow up to be a real 'stud' and he should know how to take advantage of that.

His father always teased him about his indiscretions.

"_One day you're going to have to marry one," his father told him._

"_They're already married father," he answered. His father looked at him and Damon could **feel** his disapproval._

"_You could leave one pregnant! Don't you ever think about that?" _

"_It's not going to happen," Damon answered. He learned how to 'control' himself long ago. One lady, two and half years back, took the time to teach him how to 'hold it' until he is out, since then he's had **a****lot** of practice._

Even Katherine told him he surprised her…in a good way. She said he was a true 'lion' in bed. He just loved making girls arch for him, making them cry out his name, making them moan and scratch. He just loved the idea that the woman he's been with will never forget him.

"Can you untie me now?" Elena asked bring him back from his thoughts.

"Only if you promise to be a good girl," he conditioned.

"What about if I promise you I _won__'__t_…" she said with a smirk in the corner of her mouth.

"Well then, let's get these things off," he said untying the belt.

As soon as her hands were free, she pulled herself in a sitting position and pushed _him_ flat against the mattress.

"_My_ turn," she said with a big smile.

She lowered herself above him and passed her tongue over the line that separated his lips. As she predicted, he immediately opened his mouth and she let her slippery tongue explore inside.

Damon let out a guttural moan and buried his fingers in her silky hair, pulling slightly to the right to get better access to her sweet mouth. She tasted too good for words…like peaches with a hint of bourbon and mint.

Elena pressed her middle against his, brushing her pubic bone against the bulge in his pants and she let out a soft moan.

He placed one hand on her ass and the other on her back and pressed her against himself and Elena had to literally force herself to stop the kiss for pure need of oxygen.

Her hand cupped his face and she pressed one last kiss on his lips before going down south on his _perfect_ jawline, his _perfect_ neck, his _perfect_ shoulders, his _perfect_ chest, all the way to his _perfect_ abs. She opened the zipper of his jeans and used her nails to tease him even more, by brushing them slightly over his length, through his boxers.

When she finally 'set _it_ free', her eyes opened wide and she let out an appreciative moan.

"See something you like Miss. Gilbert?" he asked. "You don't have to answer that, it's all over your face…"

"God, you _do_ have a big ego."

"I have a reason to," he said and winked at her.

She pulled his pants all the way off him and took his dick in her right hand; her trembling fingers closing around it. With the tip of her tongue she played with the head for a minute or two, just teasing him before taking it into her warm mouth.

"Yes baby…" Damon mumbled and his aroused voice gave her courage. Soon she started going up and down; her lips firmly around his erection. She took him in as deep as she could and cried out her name.

"Aren't you a little minx," he said pulling her over him. In one smooth move he turned them over and he was once again on top. She could feel the tip of his dick at her entrance and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Elena…I… I just want you to know that, even if I've been with thousands of women, it was never like this. I guess I just want you to know you're special; you will always be special…" he brushed a stand of hair from her forehead and she gave him her sweetest smile.

A few moments later he was inside her and Elena felt him in every fibre of her body. He was holding her hips, his thrusts growing deeper and deeper with every move. She dug her nails in his shoulders and crossed her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She wanted it all…all he could give…all he was…

"Damon…oh God…"

"Just let go baby!" he whispered.

"Only if you follow," she said.

"Until the end of the world my love," he answered and with a few deep thrusts, they both reached their apogees.

***twenty minutes later***twenty minutes later***

"Damon…" Elena called.

"Uh?"

"Can we do that again?" she asked in a soft voice; even with his supersensitive hearing, he still had trouble understanding her.

"Excuse me? Did you just…"

"Yes, I asked you if we could…do it again."

"If that's what you want," he whispered.

"Well, if you're…hm…good to go…" she mumbled.

"Oh I am!" he took her hand and pressed it against his package. He was as heard as a rock and Elena let out a surprised gasp, flowed by a light moan as she pressed her hand against his bump and he responded by growling into her ear. So they went for it, again and again and again…

**N:**_This __is __it, __hope __you __liked __it. __Please __do __take __a __minute __and __review, __it __means __a __lot __to __me!_


End file.
